The Life of Marlene Wallace
by NekyuToi
Summary: After being kicked out of her step-mother's house for setting it ablaze with a cigarette, Marlene now lives alone with only Tifa keeping a careless eye on her. But Marlene does not like Tifa, not one little bit.
1. The Dream

Marlene: The Importance of Annoyance

Revised Edition. FFVII is owned by Squaresoft!

Chapter 1: The Burn

Once upon a time, in a run-down council flat in North Midgar lived a young girl named Marlene. She was around 7 years old, had short, brown hair and wore very scruffy clothes. Sleeping away in her bed, as it was still quite early in the morning, Marlene was jarred awake by the football-shaped alarm clock at the side of her bed. Raising her fist, she brought it down hard on the alarm clock, smashing it into pieces. She rubbed her head and groaned in pain; she could not remember the night before. It was obvious what she had done, by the several bottles of vodka that lied mysteriously empty on the floor. Coughing up some phleghm into her hand, she sat up in her bed and pushed the covers away, not very happy at having to start a new day.

-

As she lit up a cigarette that had been lying on the floor, Marlene suddenly remembered that last night she had a dream. She couldn't quite remember the images exactly, but it involved Cloud; of that she was sure. Her day instantly brightened up. Any thought of Cloud was send her up _into_ the clouds, forgetting her abysmal situation. Aeris' step-mother had thrown her out of her house a few weeks ago, as she couldn't stand the little brat. Marlene had brought home gangs of guys every night who smashed up the place and she even set the house on fire with a cigarette once! Now Marlene lived alone, only being checked up on a few times a week by Tifa. But Marlene did not like Tifa, not one little bit.

-

Slamming the kettle on, Marlene glared outside the window as she waited for it to boil. As she looked outside, she caught a glimpse of Cloud, peering up into the flat's windows. He wasn't looking at _her _windows, though. He was watching _Tifa_'s windows. Marlene went green with envy. Picking the kettle up in anger, she accidently poured boiling water all over her hand.

"Oh, for fuck's sake!" she cried, dropping her cigarette. "I've done it _again_! Hospital time, I guess..." she trailed off, picking up the phone with her un-burnt hand and dialling 911.

-

As Marlene walked out of the hospital with her brand new burns wrapped in bandages, she bumped into her father, Barret, who had heard about this little accident.

"**Marlene**!" he hollered, grabbing her shoulders and shouting into her face. "Are you all right!?"

She backed off a little and started her fake-tears routine; _Tifa_ had done this by making her angry... she would pay!

"Tifa poured boiling water over my hand." she wailed, tears streaming her face. With a furious look in his eyes, Barret walked off, leaving Marlene to skip merrily home, alone, in the quiet streets of Midgar where people were shooting at each other and prostitutes earned their living.

-

Peering out through a pair of binoculars, Marlene spied through her bedroom window, a lit cigarette planted firmly in her gob. Smiling, she saw Tifa through the window; she counted herself lucky she could see into that bitch's apartment for this! A few minutes passed, and then suddenly she saw her father kick the door down in Tifa's apartment and enter it. In complete shock, Tifa stood still, only to be kicked down by Barret's hob-nailed boot. Marlene was a little disappointed that she couldn't hear Tifa's cries, but was glad she could at least _see_ it. Laughing manically, Marlene cackled with glee as she witnessed Barret beat the shit out of Tifa and leave after spitting on her. Putting down the binoculars, Marlene lay on her bed and puffed deeply on her cigarette in exaltation. Just then, she heard someone calling from the street. She quickly rushed to her feet and peered out the window; it was Cloud, calling out for Tifa.

-

"Tifa! Tifa, where art thou, Tifa!?" Cloud cried in the middle of a crowded street. People were pointing and laughing at him as they passed by, but he didn't notice. Tifa approached the window and looked down at Cloud. Not wanting him to see how awful she looked, she quickly drew the curtains. "My fair love, Tifa, come back!" he called again. She did not reply. Marlene ran towards him, kicking him in the shin.

"What are you doing, Cloud!?" she cried. Cloud drew his attention away from Tifa's window and sat down on the road. Sitting beside him, Marlene tried to edge a little closer to him, but he was rocking back and forth like a lunatic.

"What was on her face...?" he whispered.

"Oh... she ran into a door repeatedly..." Marlene lied, smiling lightly. "She's horrendously ugly now. Still gonna marry her?" she asked, sipping whiskey from a hip flask.

"No matter how she looks, I'll always love her, you know.." Cloud whimpered.

"Yeah, yeah." she replied, shrugging off his little comment. "Want some brandy?"

"Uh... no, thanks Marlene!" Cloud replied, standing up. "I've gotta go!"

And with that he ran quickly away from Marlene, who was yet again left alone in the middle of the street, with only a flask of whiskey for company.

-

Later that night, Marlene was sat on her bed watching her favourite television programme, Strictly Come Wanking, when she heard noises coming from Tifa's apartment.

"Maybe dad's come back for more..." she thought with glee. Grabbing her binoculars she ran over to her window and peered through them at Tifa's window. But it was not her father. Through the window she could see Cloud and Tifa, as naked as the day they were born. Tifa was sat on top of him, taking a shit on his chest. Marlene, after drinking heavily all afternoon, vomited on herself and fainted in disgust.


	2. The Invitation

Chapter 2: The Invite

"No, please!" Aeris screamed; Marlene, with the help of Cloud had tied her arms and legs up so she couldn't move. Cackling malevolently, Marlene shoved an apple in her gob so she couldn't scream for help.

"Well, my love, what shall we do with her?" Marlene asked Cloud, smiling wildly. He was holding a large butcher knife in his hands.

"Well, my dear, I was thinking we could throw her to the rats, let them have a nice little dinner!" he laughed. Aeris' eyes widened as she writhed around on the floor, trying to spit the apple out.

"Good idea, Cloud, then we can be together!" Marlene cried, raising a glass of champagne. They toasted to Aeris' death and drank the glass in one passionate gulp.

"Nooo!" Aeris cried, although it was muffled by the apple.

"Shut it, bitch!" Marlene screamed, kicking her in the stomach. "I love you, Cl-"

-

The dream suddenly ended, and Marlene woke up with a start. Realising someone was knocking at her door, Marlene grunted and got out of bed.

"Yuffie? What do you want?" Marlene demanded as Yuffie pushed her way in. She jumped up and down enthusiastically. "What are you so happy about? You fat, stupid **cow**." she spat, lighting up a cigarette.

"Marlene, you know those are bad for you." Yuffie squealed, still jumping around.

"Oh, shut the fuck up and tell me what's up!" she retorted, dragging deeply. "Has a serial killer brutally murdered Tifa?"

"No... it's a party! And we're all invited! Are you gonna go?" she asked, running her fingers through her scabby hair.

"Don't talk so bloody loudly! I've got a hangover. So, Cloud's going to be there, right? When is it?"

"Tonight at seven! It's fancy dress! I'm gonna go as a starfish!" she cried, a smile on her face.

"All I see before me is a chocolate starfish..." Marlene sighed, flicking the cigarette on the carpet.

"I'm so happy! Cloud loves sea thingies."

"Wait... you .. _like_ Cloud?"

"Well, duh! I am so making him mine tonight."

"I see..." Marlene went quiet for a moment, whilst she was in deep thought.

"What's wrong?" Yuffie asked her, as she stopped dancing around.

"Oh, nothing. Yuffie, would you put the kettle on for me?" she asked, as sweetly as possible.

"Oh, sure!" Yuffie cried, running into the kitchen. Marlene followed after her, a wicked smile upon her lips. After the kettle had finished boiling, Marlene went as if she was going to make a cup of tea, but instead picked up the kettle and poured boiling water all over Yuffie's face.

"**Aghhhhhhhh**!" Yuffie screamed in agony, as she fell to the floor. Marlene spat on her as she went into her final death throes and stopped... dead. Eyeing the freezer that sat in the corner of the kitchen, Marlene grabbed a butcher knife from the table and pointed it at Yuffie.

"Now... to make you fit."

-

Later that day, Marlene skipped merrily to a fancy clothes shop to buy a fabulous new dress for the party! The trouble was, she only had ten pence to her name...

"Can I help you?" some weird woman asked, like a bitch; she was obviously the store assistant or something like that.

"Yes, I want to buy a slutty dress for a party." Marlene replied, without hesitation.

"Uh... all righty, then. We have this one..." the woman presented to her a beautiful, red silk dress that cut off at the top of the breasts and at the top of the knee.

"Wow!" Marlene exclaimed, running her fingers down the fine material. "How much is it?"

"5,000,000,000 pounds."

"UH! Well, I'll try it on first." she said, as sweetly as possible. In the dressing room, Marlene thought the dress was perfect. It fit her to a tee, but as it was for an adult she tripped over the skirt. Ripping it to make it shorter, the sales assistant heard the tearing.

"What are you doing?" the woman cried, pulling the curtain to the dressing room across. Marlene was stood on a stool, wearing the dress and brandishing a screwdriver. Before the woman had a chance to react, Marlene jumped her, placed one hand over her mouth and stabbed her deeply in the neck with the pointy-end of the screwdriver. With a few gurgles of blood and shakes of death, the woman eventually died after Marlene delivered a few blows to her head with her foot.

"Perfect!" Marlene exclaimed, glancing at her reflection in the mirror and walking calmly out of the store. "Now onto the party..."


	3. The Party

Chapter 3: The Party

Marlene arrived to the costume party in style; she had convinced Barret to hire a limo. Smiling gladly, she was stepped out of it gracefully and approached the hotel where it was situated; the Hotel Shitzhard. Glancing around her, she spotted Cloud.

"Hey, Cloud!" she cried, running over to him.

"Oh.." he sighed, upon seeing her. "Hi, Marlene. Tifa not with you?"

"No way! I came for a good time!" she replied, lighting up a cigarette.

"How about Yuffie?"

Thinking quickly, Marlene had to give a reason for her no-show.

- She was hit a by a bus.

- She eloped with a woman at a clothes store.

- She couldn't take life anymore!

- Who's Yuffie?

"Uh... " Marlene hesitated.. "Who's Yuffie?" she whimpered. "**Shit**!"

"Um... you know, Yuffie?" Cloud gaped at her, confused.

"Oh, yeah! Sorry, heroin is one helluva drug! I don't know where she is." she smiled sweetly, grabbing his arm and leading him into the party. He tried to pull away, but she had one firm grip.

-

The party was pretty boring, Marlene thought. There were no drugs, sex or even **booze**! And what use is a party, she thought, if you can't even get drunk? Sighing, she lit up another one of her cigarettes and blew smoke lazily over the empty bar.

"Hey, Marlene!" said an annoying, high-pitched whine behind her. Shuddering, Marlene turned around; it was Aeris, dressed still in her pissy little pink dress and stupid red cardigan.

"What do _you_ want?" Marlene demanded, blowing smoke into her face. Coughing weakly, Aeris smiled and sat beside her. "Did I say you could sit down!?"

"Oh, Marlene, you're so funny!" Aeris laughed, waving her arms about like a stupid retard.

"I said, what do you _want_?"

"How are you enjoying the party?

"It's as enjoyable as watching paint dry."

"Oh, come on Marlene, cheer up! There are some children's games over in the corner. Wanna play?"

"**No**!" Marlene screamed, getting off from the chair and standing up. "Go fuck yourself, Aeris." she laughed, stubbing her cigarette out in Aeris' eye. She screamed in pain as she crashed to the floor. "What the fuck am I doing?" Marlene thought wildly. "There are people here!"

Everyone was staring at her in disbelief.

"Marlene! What have you done?!" Barret cried. Bursting into fake-tears, Marlene ran out of the party room and out onto the street where her limo sat in wait. Jumping into in she commanded the driver to hurry the fuck up and drive away!

-

Hurtling down the street at 100mph, Marlene felt a little better, and was coming up with reasons at to what she had done. She settled on that it was her time of the month and lit up a cigarette as she gazed out of the window at the shit scenery. Just as she was about to reach her squallid apartment, she saw flashing lights behind her; it was the cops.

"Oh, **fuck**."


	4. The Jail

Chapter 4: The Jail

Marlene gazed around the jail cell. After the police had stopped her limo she was taken back home where they discovered the body of Yuffie. It was pretty hard not to ignore the stench, which gave her away. Sobbing quietly, Marlene wanted nothing more than a bath, a comfortable bed and a cigarette. She knew she had to get out of the cell and show Tifa her true feelings. But what would everyone think of her now? She had committed murder... No, a double murder. But had they found out she had killed the shop assistant too? She knew she was in here for the long haul. But she had to get out.

-

As Marlene was still classed as a minor, she was kept under no supervision in a cell located in a juvenile deliquent centre. The security was pretty lax, so maybe she could find a way out? All she had on her were her clothes that she wore for the party; her handbag had been taken away once they saw what it contained. Just then, Marlene remembered she had a screwdriver hidden in her bra! Fishing it out, she ran over to the bars on her cell. Although the lock was old, it was not going to budge.

"Damn!" she cursed, putting it back into her bra. Then she thought of another idea. She burst into tears and quickly punched herself in the face. The guard, hearing her cries went over to her cell.

"What's the matter?" he asked. He seemed pretty stupid. He said his name was Biggs.

"I fell and hit my head!" Marlene wailed.

"Oh. I've got some painkillers here..." the security guard replied, as he began to open the cell. As he stepped in to give Marlene the painkillers she acted quickly, pulling the screwdriver from her bra and jumping him. In no time she had punctured his jugular vein and he fell to the floor, dead.

"The old tricks are the best!" she laughed, grabbing his keys and his gun.

-

Exploring the rest of the juvenile centre was quiet, as she appeared to be the only one there now that the guard was dead. There were not that many murderers caught tonight, she thought, as she searched for her bag. She eventually found it chucked in a closet.

"Covered in dust! The bastards!" she exclaimed, as she opened the handbag up. It contained:

~ A ten pence piece with both faces showing heads.

~ A copy of Penthouse 87 (for she was going to rub it in Tifa's face one day)

~ A used crisp packet.

"Damn!" Marlene screamed. "The cigarettes and my hip flask are gone!"

-

Stalking out of the juvenile deliquent centre, Marlene hailed a taxi. As it drove along the road towards Tifa's house she thought of all the things she was going to do to her when she arrived. She then thought of more important matters, such as how she was going to pay the cab driver. She was a talkative cabby, who wouldn't shut the fuck up; her I.D said her name was Jessie Avalanche. Bitch.

"Well, there's only one thing for it!" Marlene sighed.

"Sorry?" Jessie replied, focusing on the road.

"Oops! I was thinking out loud again. I meant this!" Marlene cried, as she leapt forward and grabbed the steering wheel. Jessie screamed in shock as they went hurtling into a brick wall at a hundred miles per hour. Luckily for Marlene she was wearing her seatbelt. Unluckily for Jessie, she was not. After the smoke of the engine faded, Marlene smiled with an evil tint in her eye as she peered forward at Jessie's corpse. She had flown through the windscreen and hit the tree; her back was twisted at a strange angle and a look of sheer horror was on her face. Marlene couldn't enjoy it though as the corpse had blood pouring out of every orifice, concealing the expression. Marlene stepped out of the crashed taxi and walked the rest of the way to Tifa's apartment. She was coming...

-

Outside Tifa's apartment all was quiet; there was nobody on the streets, and even the prostitutes who usually hung around that area had mysteriously vanished. Peering up at Tifa's window, she saw that the light was on. The bitch was in! With a wicked little smile, Marlene entered inside the apartment building and ran over to the elevator. Pushing the button, she lit up a cigarette as she waited for it to arrive. When it did, she skipped merrily inside and pushed for Floor 6. Spluttering into life, the elevator ascended slowly.


End file.
